Nemu Kurotsuchi
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 30 marca | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 167 cm | waga = 52 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Porucznik 12 Dywizji, wiceprzewodnicząca Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Plik:12.jpeg 12 Dywizja, Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami | partner = Mayuri Kurotsuchi | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = 12 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Mayuri Kurotsuchi (przybrany ojciec) | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 11, Rozdział 93 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 28 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Rie Kugimiya | angielski głos = Megan Hollingshead | hiszpański głos = Adriana Nuñez (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Porucznik Nemu Kurotsuchi jest sztuczną istotą stworzoną z wykorzystania technologii Gigai i Gikon przez kapitana Kurotsuchi. Ta sama krew płynie w Nemu i kapitanie Kurotsuchi, tak więc w sprawach zainteresowań lub sposobu spędzania wolnego czasu wykazuje wiele podobieństw do kapitana Kurotsuchi." - Tite Kubo jest porucznikiem 12 Dywizji. Jej kapitanem jest Mayuri Kurotsuchi, który jest równocześnie jej ojcem (stworzycielem). Wygląd Nemu ma zielone oczy i czarne włosy związane w długi warkocz. Jej wyraz twarzy jest zazwyczaj melancholijny, rzadko można zobaczyć u niej uśmiech czy radość w zielonych oczach. Jej strój składa się z krótkiego czarnego kimono i białego nagajuban. Jej rękawy w kimonie nie są tak szerokie jak u większości Shinigami, a w górnej części nadmuchane. Nosi tradycyjnej szerokości obi z czerwonym pasem do przymocowania go. Na lewym rękawie nosi opaskę porucznika. Charakter Ze względu na fakt, że była nadużywana i znęcano się nad nią w każdy możliwy sposób przez "ojca/twórcę", Nemu jest nieśmiała, płochliwa, zamknięta w sobie i woli milczeć w obecności kapitana. Pomimo braku opieki ze strony Mayuriego, jest do niego bardzo przywiązana i lojalna. W odróżnieniu od jej "ojca" współczuje innym i ratuje życie Uryū Ishidzie w podziękowanie za nie zabicie Mayuriego. Będąc córką Mayuriego, ma kilka podobnych cech. Jedną z nich jest preferencja żywności. Nemu, podobnie jak jej ojciec lubi szczupaki i nie lubi cebuli. Innym podobieństwem są ich zainteresowania doświadczeniami. Oboje w wolnym czasie lubią czytać Komunikat Seireitei. Wiadomo również, że Nemu jest kandydatką na Vice-prezydenta Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami, ponieważ zlecenia przewodniczącej Yachiru Kusajishi wykonuje tak wiernie, jak jej ojca. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o jej przeszłości, poza faktem, że została stworzona przez Mayuriego Kurotsuchi. Wydaje się, że istnieje dzięki połączeniu Gigai i Sztucznej duszy. Jej częściowa odporność na trucizny pozwala przebywać jej w pobliżu Zanpakutō jej "ojca". Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Nemu patrzy, jak Mayuri poświęca podwładnych Nemu widzimy po raz pierwszy, kiedy wraz z Mayurim jest na przesłuchaniu Ikkaku po przegranej z Ichigo. Kiedy przychodzi Zaraki wraz ze swoją porucznik, Kurotsuchi mówi swojej córce, aby milczała. Później, gdy Mayuri śledzi Uryū i Orihime, wysyła kilku swoich ludzi, aby udawali, że chcą im pomóc w dotarciu do więzienia Rukii przed egzekucją. Dziewczyna uwierzyła im, ale w ostatnim momencie przed ich atakiem, Ishida ratuje ją. Wszyscy zostają ranni po ataku kapitana 12 Dywizji, wszyscy, oprócz Ishidy, Inoue i Makizō z 11 Dywizji. Uryū prosi go, aby zabrał stąd Orihime, mimo iż Inoue nie chce, Aramaki zabiera ją, a Ishida staje z ojcem Nemu do walki. thumb|left|190px|Ishida i Nemu po tym, jak Ishida pokonał jej ojca Podczas ich walki, Nemu zostaje ciężko ranna, ale Mayuriego to nie interesuje i jeszcze uderza ją głową o ścianę. Ishida mówi mu, aby przestał. Mayuri mówi mu, że ją to nie boli, ponieważ ona nie jest jego prawdziwą córką. Jak się okazuje, Nemu została stworzona przez kapitana Kurotsuchi. Mimo iż Uryū jest ciężko ranny, postanawia użyć Quincy: Letzt Stil, dzięki któremu pokonuje Myuriego i jego Zanpakutō, Ashisogi Jizō. Ishida podbiega do Nemu i pyta się, czy nic jej nie jest. Ona mówi, aby się nie przejmował. Uryū zostaje uleczony przez Nemu, która mówi mu, by już szedł dalej. Uryū dziękuje jej i odchodzi. Kiedy Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen okazują się zdrajcami, zarówno ona jak i Mayuri wyzdrowieli po spotkaniu z Ishidą, Nemu mówi mu, że powinni pomóc innym kapitanom w złapaniu Aizena. Mayuri mówi, że nie ma żadnego interesu w tym zakresie. Bount (tylko anime) Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura Bestialskie Miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Nemu ze swoim Zanpakutō Niezbyt dużo wiadomo o jej Zanpakutō, jako że zwykle go nie nosi ze sobą. Ale jest wiadomo, że go posiada (zostało to pokazane w książce "All Color but the Black") i wygląda on jak cienka katana z zieloną rękojeścią. * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Ciekawostki * Nemu, gdy robi zdjęcia zamiast "cheese" (ser) mówi "butter" (masło). * Nemu jest jedyną sztuczną istotą w Soul Society. * Można ją zobaczyć w openingu 89 odcinka. Nawigacja Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Porucznicy Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie en:Nemu Kurotsuchi